


R&B 1: Welcome Home, Benny

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Episode Related, Fix-It, Gen, M/M, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-14
Updated: 2007-04-14
Packaged: 2018-11-10 16:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11130546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Set just prior to the events in "Burning Down the House", Ray's there to pick up his friend Benny from the train station after he returns from his Canadian holiday.





	R&B 1: Welcome Home, Benny

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

R&B 1: Welcome Home, Benny

## R&B 1: Welcome Home, Benny

  
by Dee Gilles  


Disclaimer: I make not a penny from this. Nada.

Story Notes: In my dS universe, Ray Vecchio never leaves Chicago to go undercover in the mob.

* * *

WELCOME HOME, BENNY A Due South F/V story Rated PG AU/Fixit  
  
BY DEE GILLES  
  
Ray Vecchio turned the corner and spotted the Stetson immediately, floating serenely ahead of him through the rushing crowd like a canvas sail on Lake Michigan. The knapsack was fastened securely to the broad back and the man looked for all of the world like an overgrown boy scout, returning from overnight camp.  
  
Something in Ray knotted sharply, and he grinned. "Hey, Ben-NY!"  
  
The dark head instantly turned, eyebrow raised, tongue perched in the corner of the mouth. Ben Fraser gracefully maneuvered through the crowd, weaving his way back to his best friend. "Ray! You're here."  
  
"'Course, Benny." But he grinned. "What'd ya expect?" Ray slung his thin arm around his friend, propelling them in the direction from which Ray had come.  
  
"Well, by the way you sounded on the phone...." Ben searched his friend's profile briefly as Ray rushed them through the station. "...I didn't expect to find you here. I thought something was wrong." In fact, Ben had not slept much the night after that odd phone call, curled on his side, tense with anxiety.   
  
"Nah, nah, nah, Benny. Everything's fine."  
  
"So there's nothing wrong?"  
  
"Well, uh, it was touch and go for a while there, but...certain plans fell through, and so, uh...it turned out that I didn't need to do what I thought I had to do after all." Ray slapped Ben's back before pulling away.  
  
"So, everything's fine, then. There's nothing wrong?" Ben sounded so anxious that Ray actually stopped.  
  
"Benny. Nothin's wrong." Ray pulled Ben aside, and faced him. "In fact, everything's all right now." Ray scanned his friend's open face, the cool gray eyes gazing back with concern. Ray suddenly got the uncanny feeling he'd dodged a bullet. He shivered as the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. No. It was probably just the place. After all, last time they were here, Ben was nearly dead by Ray's own gun. God. He'd never have forgiven himself if...Don't think about that. Ray had helped lift Ben's bleeding body from the floor.   
  
"So...nothing's wrong? Nothing a'tall?" Ray knew Ben was fishing for details.   
  
"How many times I gotta say it, Benny?" He said it a little sharper than he meant to.  
  
Ben fixed him with a no-nonsense stare.   
  
Ray dropped his head and sighed. "Look, it's confidential, okay? Top secret government stuff. I can't say anymore than that, and you wouldn't believe me if I told you, anyway. It was a half-baked idea from the get-go; nobody would have fallen for it. It was just that clown Ford tryin' to get rid of me once and for all. Feds, I tell ya." Ray started moving again, propelling his friend through the terminal. Once they got out of the main traffic flow, Ray slowed, but kept a guiding hand in the small of Ben's back, steering him to the right.  
  
"Come on," Ray continued, grinning and putting Ben's mind at ease. "The wolf's waiting. I got him a 'welcome back to civilization' doughnut." Ray patted his jacket pocket with his free hand. Ben heard the distinct sound of paper bag being crinkled, kraft paper, waxed , he surmised from its pitch.  
  
"Oh, Ray, Ray, Ray. He's finally started to get back in shape. Don't spoil him again. "   
  
"And I guess what else they had at the gift shop?" Ray continued like he hadn't heard. "Chamomile tea."  
  
"Dieffenbaker doesn't drink tea, Ray. In fact, I believe he prefers coffee." He burst into giggles.   
  
"The tea's for you, moron." But Ray laughed. His hand slid back up to Ben's shoulder.  
  
"So how was Canada, Benny?"  
  
Ben thought for a moment and shrugged. "Well, Ray," Ben said with sudden melancholy, thinking of the beautiful but empty wilderness, "Canada's Canada."  
  
Ray said only, "I'm glad you're back, Benny," squeezing his shoulder, understanding his friend's abrupt mood change. Ben never had to explain things to Ray. Never. Ray just understood.  
  
"Oh, and by the way, you owe me one," Ray said loudly, letting his hand drop again, quickly slipping back into Chicago Tough Guy.  
  
"Alright, Ray."  
  
"Frannie wanted to tag along with her own little version of the welcome wagon, if you know what I mean, but I bribed her out of coming," he explained. "Well, more like threatened her, actually. Same difference."  
  
"Oh dear. Thank you kindly, Ray."   
  
They silently made their way to baggage claim, and immediately spotted a large dog, or rather, wolf cage, being wheeled into the claim area. A pair of bright, inquisitive eyes peered out at Ray.   
  
"Hey there, Fur Face," he called. "Miss me?"   
  
"Yes, Ray." Ben answered for his wolf. "Very much so." Ben gazed at Ray as though he hadn't seen the man for a year. Ray thought he'd never seen him look so vulnerable, so unguarded.  
  
Ray finally did something he had been trying not to do since catching sight of that ridiculous hat. He kissed Ben's left cheek, and then his right, before clasping him in a tight embrace. "Next time, I'm comin' wit ya, like it or not," he murmured into his shoulder. Detective Ray Vecchio couldn't describe how good he felt, having his best bud and his best wolf back home where they belonged.  
  
"I'd like that Ray," Ben said softly back. Dieff whoofed in agreement.  
  
"Welcome home, Benny," Ray said. "Welcome home."  
  
Finis  
  


  
 

* * *

End R&B 1: Welcome Home, Benny by Dee Gilles 

Author and story notes above. 

Please post a comment on this story. 

 


End file.
